


Soundless world

by IdeateStar



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Coming Out, Deaf Character, F/F, F/M, Why Did I Write This?, needs help, she is something, uwu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21763297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdeateStar/pseuds/IdeateStar
Summary: 15 year old bloom is deaf and now is trapped in the human world. On a vacation with her mom and dad they got caught in a terrible storm causing both of her parents to drown. But she survived. Surviving on a floating crate she washes up on too sure where she discovers humans but they her and take her. She meets many new people including General Amaya. Amaya is known for hatred of elves but how will she respond when this elf signs back to her? How will she get back home? How will this shape her love life?How will this help her discover herself?
Relationships: Aaravos(The Dragon Prince)/Original Female Character, Amaya (The Dragon Prince)/Reader, Deaf - Relationship, OC/Bloom, Runaan (The Dragon Prince) & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Saltly sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Me and all my lovey friends](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Me+and+all+my+lovey+friends).



> I do use lots of details and this is my first story on here. I hope you enjoy this first chapter and read many more!

Bloom winced as she dropped the silver needle. She observed at her finger not seeing the trace of blood she let out the sight of relief. Her short blonde platinum hair shifted as she looked down. Her orange eyes scanned the floor searching for her needle. 

Small but strong feet walked on the cold wooden boards.”It must have fallen into the cracks.” She thought as she turned around looking towards the entrance. It was getting dark, unusually dark. Boom Spun on her heel heading outside. The smell of salt began to fill her nostrils as the quiet sound of foot steps echoed on the stairs.”Mom, why is it so dark?” She signed. She suddenly closed her eyes as water was sprayed on her face. 

The ship shifted causing Bloom to fall. She tried to grasp at one of the wooden panels but couldn't. The water made everything slippery. The ship was tipping over all the way over but bloom failed to realise this. Her hair stuck to her head and face from all the water. She couldn't see without her hair in her face as water continued to pour down like a never-ending waterfall. 

She continued to slide down the slippery floor hitting things.”AAH!” she yelled out in pain as something sharp stabed her. She felt herself hit the rails of the ship but soon went over it. The coolness of water Spread all around her .

She reached out in the darkness of the water but felt nothing. She finally moved her hair out of her face and looked above. Her eyes saw nothing but would she was confused. Squinted eyes widened at the realization that the ship it had turned over completely. 

Her chest tightened as her eyes squinted From the pain of salt in the water. She opens her mouth wanting air but instead water filled her mouth. She spit it out trying to breath but only to understand it was water. She swam towards the surface kicking her feet. Her head popped through the surface like a mermaid. Bloom coughed and breathed the cool air. It was still raining but sotfly. 

Her brown arms and legs were getting tired. She looked around for something floating. She turned her head to see a wooden crate. Without a second thought she swam to it using all of her might to pull herself on it. “Why did this have to happen?M-my parents…”A salty liquid brewed in her orange eyes dripping down her brown skin.


	2. Hello Humans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bloom soon drifts upon land but soon faces well things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** means she thought a thot  
> " " she yelled and or grunted

  
  


The sun burned into blooms golden skin. Into her eyes causing her to wake. Her orange and blue eyes fluttered open at first blinded by the bright light. Her hands shifted feeling the tiny grains of pebbles.

She wiggled her toes feeling the cool current. For a moment everything was great, it was ok. For a moment...........

She sat up suddenly full of panic. Her pupils dilated as everything flooded back into her head. "aaaaahhh!" She fell back onto her side pain filling her instead.

She griped her stomach hissing in pain, *SON OF A B-* Safe to say she wasn't having a good day.

She looked down see a now bright red stain on her white dress. She sighed not wanting to deal with this. Of course she had been through a lot but right now she needed to survive. Not 

grieve or feel pity for herself, even she herself understood that. *Breathe in, breath out.* She needed a clear head before making choices, she finally looked around at her surroundings taking in the 

moving clouds, the thin wooded trees that almost hid the small town, the- wait what?

*A town? How? T-this is good! Right? No.* She looked back at the dark water thinking. A author wave of pain hit her unexceptionally causing Bloom to yelp in pain.

She looked back to her dress. *Lightttt Blubbbbbb!* She pulled her dress towards her. As she did that her other hand felt around for a sharp rock. 

When the fabric was close she held it tight spreading the fabric out using two fingers, then with the rock she made a slice big enough so that way 

she could rip off fabric to wrap around her stomach. She got one long end of 

the fabric in her mouth clamping down with her teeth as she used the other part to wrap around her abdomen to stop the bleeding. She winced as she pulled the fabric tight tying

it into a knot. She now got a good look at her legs, small pebbles stuck to her skin as her eyes got closer to herself she saw huge bruises on her thighs.*Jeez did I get hit by a boat while drifting?* 

She rolled her eyes pulling her dress back down, and putting her arms behind her.

She pushed on her arms bending her back shifting the weight on her legs.  She gasped holding her side once more. She turned towards the town well more like the thin wood. 

She slowly began to walk or limping feeling the hot pebbles on her feet. Her Sunfire marking glowed and shined taking in the sun's energy.

Her white dress kept on becoming hotter, which she hated! Even though she was a sunfire elf she didn't really fancy heat or sun at times. When she got to the woods she paused. 

*..........to hell my feet to go.* Rocks, leaves and god knows what else littered the wooded floor, her feet would have to walk on that. She shook her head and took a deep breath.*To hell I GO!* She quickly

walked through thou woods heading towards the town, she didn't have a good plan but not nercesssly a bad plan.

You see she didn't know much about the human world, her parents were just very well, protective. Soon she was close to the town and slowly relief flooded through her. She could get help.

Her feet quickened when she saw wagons and people a smile was no pasted on her face. She parted the tall bushes and stopped. Houses, people Wagons! As she moved her head

she soon met eyes with a young woman. Her eyes widen when they saw blooms ears, but failed to noticed her state.

"ELF!" She screamed pointing to bloom, and gained the attention of other people. Blooms smiled fell as she titled her head. She stepped closer while signing, "Is everything alright?I just need a bit of help." 

"What is an elf doing here!" People were kinda freaking out. "Get the guards!" "The general!" Before bloom could realize guards came and surrounded her she spun on her heel now seeing people 

behind her. "Why are you here?" The main guard yelled holding his sword out in front of him. Bloom's relief became fear. Her eyes widened as she realized they wouldn't be able to understand her.

"Answer the question elf!" Bloom didn't know what they were saying. She shook her head of short white hair.

"Please i don't know why this is happening just i need help, please!" She kept on signing the same thing over and over again hoping they would catch on.

"Whats she doing?" They could tell she was desperate and a bit well, ragged. They looked at each other trying to figure out what she was doing. The main guard didn't know what to do.

"Just grab her from behind, we can question her later!" The main guard finally yelled.

Bloom still was trying desperately to make them understand. "Please I don't know whats going on!I just need some help!" She signed franctitly and quickly her mismatched colored eyes held fear.

Suddenly two pairs of arms grabbed her from behind taking ahold of her arms and pushing them on her back causing her to scream. The pain with the injury and the arms wasn't a good mix what so ever.

She began to thrash trying to escape the grip. The guards were taken aback by how she yelled.

She sounded like a newborn baby but a bit softer? " Miss just clam down,Miss!" They were starting to carry her to the location but she started to kick and the then bite one of the guards.

"OH MY GOD! You bit me!" The guard let go of her shaking their hand off. Bloom now looked to the other guard and started to hit their arm when they didn't let go she bit them to.

"MOTHER OF GOD! WHAT THE F-" When the last guard let her go she fell HARD on the dirt floor.

For a moment she couldn't breathe but she quickly got up trying to run. But instead she just fell once more. Her white was becoming cover in mud and dirt,still she kept on getting up trying to run.

Was she was on her feet she ran toward the woods once more but she wasn't paying attention. As she ran she failed to notice the leg that was be stuck out but a guard. 

As she was so close she felt something prevent her leg from going forward. Without having enough time she tried to cover her head but wasn't able to.

"AAh" She yelled but soon she felt airy she. Her eye lids felt heavy as she moved her arms. She felt a warm liquid on her head almost spreading. She tried to keep her eyes open but in the end she couldn't.

But she saw one last thing. Gray figures around her with pairs of hand getting closer. She closed her mismatched eyes and fell into an airy sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to update when I can, I feel during these times we need to be positive,  
> so if you have or had anything fun to do or look forward to please tell me i the comments! -Elena!


End file.
